marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maurice Mansfield (Earth-982)
Mo | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Arthur Mansfield (father) Unnamed mother (deceased) William Mansfield (brother) Albert Mansfield (brother) Madeline Mansfield (sister) Donna Mansfield (cousin) Billy Mansfield (uncle) Katy Mansfield (aunt) Carnage (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York; Formerly New Jersey | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High School Student | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Spider-Girl Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Maurice Arthur "Moose" Mansfield was the oldest of four children, he had two younger brothers, William and Albert and a little sister, Madeline. Growing up in a happy home, Moose got his nickname for his large size and willing to charge into the field in sports. His father, Arthur is one of Forest Hills' best firemen, but his mother unfortunately passed away from cancer a few years ago, which caused Moose to develop a sad side early in his teenage life. May first met him in grade school, Moose was Brad Miller's best friend, but he had a bad habit on picking on other kids. Moose and Jimmy Yama's feud first started with a prank. Jimmy's anger at losing a chance to ask out May several times had escalated the feud. Moose began attending Midtown High School and had started to become attracted to Courtney Duran since he thought that Courtney was Spider-Girl. Moose had be dealt a blow by breaking his leg in football. However, Moose intended to return to football and was constantly pushing himself, the way he thought Spider-Girl would. Moose saw Jimmy Yama with Heather Noble and was on his way to tell Brad about it. However, Moose's major problem was that Courtney had become fed up with Moose's beat up attitude. Telling him to give it up or she's giving up on him. This caused Moose to start taking a more thinking process to his decision, thanks to this, Moose and Courtney became even closer. Trying to be strong following Courtney's accident, Moose reached out to his friends and with Courtney up and about, Moose couldn't be more happy. However, he had been avoiding Courtney for unknown reasons, which soon became clear. Moose had found a doctor's note that his father could possibly have cancer. Upset that he could lose his father the same way he lost his mother, Moose lashed out until May confronted him about it. When Moose was bonded with a specimen sample of the Carnage symbiote, he attempted to use its power to cure his father's cancer. When Spider-Girl used Reverb's sonic weaponry to destroy the symbiote. Moose was enraged at Spider-Girl as he believed that his only chance to help his dying father, using the symbiotes ability to heal, was destroyed. Soon after this his uncle was transferred and Moose returned to Midtown High where he repeatedly expressed a newfound hatred of Spider-Girl which he tried to involve others in. | Powers = Formerly those of Cletus Kasady (Earth-616)#Powers when bonded to Carnage symbiote. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Midtown High School Student